


The Ugly Christmas Sweater

by angelsfalling16



Series: Christmas Ficlets [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angry Kissing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Party, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied Explicit Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, SnowBaz, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, but I promise there is nothing explicit in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: “How much for the ugly Christmas sweater?”
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Christmas Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036812
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	The Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that I got a little carried away with this fic, but I had a lot of fun with it and hope you all like it!

**Simon**

“How much for the ugly Christmas sweater?”

“Excuse me?” I ask looking up from my phone to see who just asked me that question. I don’t recognize him.

“I will give you fifty dollars for that sweater.”

“The one I’m currently wearing?” I squint at the guy, wondering if he’s serious.

He runs a hand over his slicked-back hair and frowns at me as if _I_ am somehow the weirdo here when he’s the one who walked up to a stranger and offered to buy their sweater off of him.

“Yes,” he says. “How about sixty? A little extra for your trouble.”

“Are you this rude to all strangers? Or am I just lucky?”

I mean, seriously, who walks up to someone on the street, insults their clothing, and then offers to buy it from them?

“Come on, that sweater is hideous. I’m doing you a favor by taking it off your hands. You should be paying _me_ just to get rid of it.”

I growl and cross my arms, glaring at him. “I happen to like this sweater.”

“Seriously?” He asks, practically gawking at me.

“Yes. Why do you want it?”

“My friend is having an ugly Christmas sweater contest, and I have to win. That sweater is perfect. Please let me buy it off of you.”

“Hmm,” I hum, considering it. “Just how much are you willing to pay for it? I’m awfully attached to it.

That isn’t exactly true. I only bought this sweater a few minutes ago, but he doesn’t need to know that.

He sighs and pulls out his wallet, counting the bills inside of it. “Look, I only have seventy-five dollars on me. Will that be enough?”

I pretend to think about it for a moment, but I’ve already made up my mind.

“Fine,” I say. “you have a deal.”

He starts to pull the cash from his wallet, and I tug the sweater over my head.

“That must be some prize if you’re willing to pay that much for a sweater you seem to hate.”

“It’s not about the prize,” he murmurs as he hands me the money. “Thanks,” he adds, taking the sweater.

“Sucker,” I laugh once the guy has walked out of earshot.

He has no idea that I spent less than ten dollars on that sweater inside the very store we just made the exchange in front of.

I would feel worse than I do, but he was kind of a jerk. I really did like it and he kept insulting it. He deserved payback, even if it was a steep price.

I just hope I never see that guy again.

***

“Hey, Simon,” Penny says, walking into my room. “We just got invited to a Christmas party, so get dressed.”

“Isn’t that a pretty late invitation?”

“Actually, I got the invite last week but forgot to tell you about it. Sorry.”

“Whatever,” I say, shaking my head. “Let’s go.”

“Oh, you should wear that sweater you got the other day.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s festive.”

I shrug. “Okay.”

That won’t be a problem because I went back in and bought a new one after selling the first.

I don’t get suspicious about her request until we arrive at the party, where almost everyone is wearing a Christmas sweater, some of them simple and others horrifically outrageous.

“What is this?” I ask Penny.

“An ugly Christmas sweater party!” She replies excitedly.

“Is my sweater really that awful? I ask, pulling at the hem of it.

“It’s perfect,” she says, but I don’t think she means it in a good way.

I sigh and let her pull me farther into the house, which is decorated festively, with garland hanging everywhere, mistletoe hung intermittently in the hopes of catching couples, and four Christmas trees (that I’ve seen so far.)

“Hey, I’m gonna go say hi to Shep. Go mingle. Have fun. I’ll meet up with you again later.”

I nod but don’t respond because I’ve just seen something that has caught my interest. Or rather some _one_.

I make my way over to where they’re standing alone, disbelieving.

“ _You_ ,” I say, surprised to see the guy who bought the sweater off of me, but not as surprised to see he’s wearing said sweater.

His eyes widen slightly in recognition when he looks at me.

“What are you doing here?” He asks rudely.

Wow, I really did have him pegged. This guy is seriously a jerk.

“Same as you,” I say with a shrug. “Enjoying an ugly Christmas sweater party.”

His gaze falls down to my abdomen, and his eyes widen almost comically this time.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“My sweater,” I say calmly.

“I thought it was a special sweater. Why do you have _two_?”

“Becau--.” But he cuts me off, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the main room, down a hall, and into a bathroom, locking the door behind us.

My heart is racing, but I’m not totally sure it’s out of fear.

“Take that sweater off,” he demands.

Okay. Definitely not out of fear.

“What?” Why?”

“I’ll never win the contest if we’re wearing the same sweater.”

“So? Why do you care so much about a stupid contest?”

“I just do, okay? Now, take it off. I’ll pay you.”

What, is this guy rich or something? Or just that desperate?

“You’re going to pay me to take my clothes off?” I ask, raising my eyebrows at him in amusement.

“I–.” His ears are turning pink. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure,” I say, relishing in the way the blush is now spreading to his cheeks. “i would take it off, but I’m not wearing a shirt underneath it this time.”

He sighs. “You can have mine.”

“Fine, but you can keep your money.”

He nods, and I once again find myself taking off this sweater for a guy I don’t know. He pulls off both his sweater and t-shirt in one swift movement, and fuck, he’s gorgeous.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous. “I can believe I actually said that aloud.

His cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink, but he smirks at me, dropping his clothes and taking a step towards me.

“So are you,” he murmurs. Then, he slams me up against the door and kisses me roughly.

The kiss is sloppy and full of teeth, but it feels amazing, better than any other kiss I’ve ever had.

***

When we exit the bathroom a few minutes later, our clothes are askew and hair is mussed. I’m wearing his shirt, my sweater stuffed under my arm, and the collar of his sweater doesn’t quite cover the mark I left where his neck meets his shoulder.

I can’t keep the smile off my face as we walk in silence together back down the hall.

As we near the main room and are about to part ways, I speak.

“You know, I never caught your name.”

“It’s Baz,” he says, glancing over at me, and the look in his eyes is surprisingly soft.

“S’nice to meet you, Baz. I’m Simon.” And I hope we meet again soon.

I meet up with Penny not too long after, and she doesn’t even question the fact that I’m not wearing the sweater anymore. Though, her hair is even messier than mine, which is quite a feat, so I can just imagine where she’s been. This is some party.

Baz ends up winning the contest after all. Apparently, a sweater with a 3D dog dressed up as Santa that both lights up and barks jingle bells is a horrific sweater. Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas sweater was somewhat inspired by those cat and dog sweaters from Hannah Montana in case anyone was wondering (does anyone remember those? or just me? lol)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think :)


End file.
